Good to Bad: Paper Mario
by FLUDD
Summary: The good and bad characters switch places with the help of good to bad pills and live through the story of Paper Mario.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad to good switch: Paper Mario**

The tittle says it all. I'm going to right about Paper Mario but Mario will be the bad guy and Bowser will be the good guy. There will also be other switches but I won't say any of them right now.

This story is brought to you by "from good to bad" the pills that switch everything around except your sex. Warning may result in sudden switch back will wear off after time. To stop pill effect just feed the switchee "and back again"

The last part may sound weird but its what the characters that are switching have eaten. There is one other side effect though. They might sometimes act weird.

OK now that that's over with the boring stuff starts. I DO NOT OWN MARIO AND OTHER STUFF

1 2


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Before The Story**

or should I say

**ehT yrotS erofeB ehT yrotS**

Whoops you came at a bad moment. The switchees are being fed the good to bad pills right now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Oh just ignore that. Peach noticed Bowser acting like a good guy and she fainted.

I'm getting bored of this conversation so I'll talk to some characters.

How are you?

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

OK Peach is starting to creep me out.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

What are you doing Mario

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Mario your worse than Peach!

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

OK so your not worse than Peach. Oh no Bowsers crying. Whats wrong Bowser.

"My fire destroys I want to love not destroy.

Kammy please don't tell me your acting strange.

"My names not Kammy it's Orange"

Your name is Kammy and you'll like it!!.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Please please don't cry.

Reader your the only one not acting strange. I think its time to start the story.

LUIGI NO NO PUT THE GRENADE DOWN.

BOOOOM

OK now its time for the story before the story. Since Luigi blew up the stage I will ask characters some questions to pass the time.

Mario how do you feel.?

"EVIL YOU MORON"

Mario slapped himself.

"Ouch what happened."

MUHAHAHAHA FACE THE POWER OF THE NARRATOR OK now Mario why are your blue overalls black.?

"I'm evil but blue isn't very evil"

OK Mario thanks for your time. Suddenly a very large cookie appears in front of Mario.

Bowser how do you feel.?

"Good I feel really good."

And why is this?

"Because you force fed me a pill that made me good"

Oh and why is your hair pink?

"Because red is evil and scary."

Bowser's hair turned red.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Peach flew past on a broom.

Peach get down here or I won't give you a cookie. Suddenly everyone except Peach had a cookie.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I DON'T CARE"

Yawn this is getting boring. Narrator powers GO. Suddenly a very large question block landed on Peach. Then the block started shooting out cookies just out of Peach's reach. Then everyone ate them became fat went on a diet and then made fun of Peach.

Now that that's over with lets begin the story before the story.

In a galaxy far far away

"Copyrighted that is"

OK OK Yoda Once upon a time

"I'm sorry to bother you but I don't think that's the right thing to say"

OK Bowser I'll have one more try.

Far up in space there is a great observatory?

Hey where is the observatory. A paper observatory appears on the stage.

Good now lets continue. In the observatory there lived seven star sprites.

Hey where are the star sprites.

"Sorry we're late we were in make up."

? Hey what make up!? Oh never mind lets get on with the story.

The seven star sprites watched down upon the world granting wishes wished by a good heart.

Kind of creepy having seven creepy star sprites watching down upon you. Creepily.

"What did you say"

Oh nothing

Well this was the perfect place peaceful as can be.

"Not if I have anything to say about it ROAR."

Mario jumps up onto the middle of the stage with his witch Peach by his side."

"Muhahahahahahaha" Peach smashes the magical glass around the star scepter.

Hey were is the glass and the star sceptre!!

"I've got it here" A shy guy runs onto the stage with the sceptre AND the glass.

Oh don't worry. Just give Mario the sceptre and help out with the toy box. The shy guy gives Mario the sceptre and runs off the stage AFTER Mario hisses at him.

"And now it's time to make all my wishes come true but first.

The star sprites who were panicking in the background were no longer safe. With her magic wand Peach threw the star sprites sprites to the four corners of the universe while trapping their bodies in seven magical cards.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"OHHHHHHHHHH"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE"

"WOOOOOOOOO"

"MUUMMMMYYYYYY"

"DADDDDYYYYYYYY"

"DAD MUM GRANDPA GRANDMA UNCLE AUNTIE"

"OH SHUT UP!!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mario held the sceptre up in triumph as the screen blanked out.

Suddenly the curtain stopped when it was half closed.

What's happening.

"Don't worry I'll handle it."Mario walked off the screen.

Oh thanks Mario.

There was screaming and yelling as Toads, Koopas and shy guys were thrown across the stage. A poor Toad that was just passing by screamed in horror when he saw what was happening. Man I wish I could see what he is seeing. While the Toad was being dragged off the scene Mario came back looking quite happy with himself but not before tackling the gourmet guy when he came to see what was happening.

"There it should he fixed" The gourmet guy is being dragged off the stage by no less than 200 shy guys.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" The screen blanks out giving way to the Title screen.

Let's see here A. Loading. Oh no my files have been deleted. Oh I'll have to start a new game. Let's see. A. Hmm My name. Let's see F L U D D. You probably thought I was going to type in my real name didn't you DIDN'T YOU!!. OK A

And let's start the game with a me...

You probably thought I was going to say my name in the end didn't you DIDN'T YOU!!

I never thought I could drag this chapter on for so long. I mean this is the story before the story that takes one minute to watch but you have to watch it or you won't get the story. This is probably my longest piece of writing so far.

Which reminds me does anyone find it funny in the story before story in Super Paper Mario when Bowser becomes hyper just before Peach gets hypnotised.

Well stay tuned and remember Kammy and Mario would make a weird couple. Whoops I just gave away top secret information I'm using in a story to come. OK I should just shut up now.

Part 3 is coming up soon. The Bowser-Logue.


End file.
